Could this really be Goodbye?
by Narniangirl232
Summary: Lily hates James...but what if James turns over a new leaf...could he actually be...charming!
1. Chapter 1

**HoGwArTs: YeAr 7-Could this really be goodbye?**

A seemingly small girl with long red hair, shocking emerald-green eyes, and a peachy complexion walked out into the bright sun which was beating down on the Hogwart's grounds. She quickly scanned the grounds for a nice quiet spot to sit and read without any interruptions. She chose a spot by the vast, sparkling lake under a large oak tree. She settled herself down and opened her Transfiguration book in her lap; this young woman was Lily Evans, of course, who else would study on such a brilliant, spring day? After about an hour of peaceful reading she heard a shout and looked up alarmed and saw four seventeen-year-old boys running towards the lake in bright swimming trunks. There was Remus Lupin, a personal friend of Lily's; he had light brown hair and brown eyes, an average looker, but a very sweet boy. Remus would prefer to read a book than go to a party (much like Lily) and he was considered the "quiet one" of his group of friends. Next is a sinfully handsome young man named Sirius Black, he had black hair down past his ears and half the girl student body was in love with him, including Lily's best friend, Kate Gellet. Although he was stereotyped as being dumb because of his good looks he managed to stay at the top of all his classes. Then, there is Peter Pettigrew, who was a rather dim-witted boy who had a chubby body with dirty blonde hair and a rat-like face. Peter worshipped the ground that his friends walked on, for they were far more talented at things than Peter was. Finally there was James Potter, ah yes, ole' James Potter-with his messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. James was seeker for the Gryffindor team and a quite good one at that-the only problem was that he knew it. Now, Lily had gotten off to a rather bad start (if that's what you can call it after six years) with James. Anyway, Lily smirked at them and returned to her book.

"Hey, Evans! Come join us!" James yelled from the lake and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"No, I'm quite good right here thank you, Potter" Lily replied giving him a cold look "Besides, if you think I'm going to hang out with you on my day off, you are sadly mistaken."

"Maybe later then?" Potter said teasingly and Peter and Sirius laughed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on Lily!" Lupin called and gave her a puppy dog face. Lily smiled.

"Fine…you know I can't say no to that face," she said and James gave Remus a disgusted face, "I'll go get my suit on…"

James smirked "Oh no that's okay you can come in without a…"James started and Professor Duggan walked by and gave him a warning look. "Er…yeah you go put your suit on Lils"

Lily gave him a look "Don't call me Lils! I hate that nickname!" and she ran into the castle.

After Lily left Remus sighed "Why do you have to tease her so much, she doesn't like it!" he said to James.

"Why does it bother you so much?" James asked him suspiciously.

"She's my friend and I care about her!"

"Yeah, as more than a friend!"  
"I do not!" Remus argued.

"You do too!"

"I do not"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"  
"No!"

"No!"

"Yeah...oh, dammit Potter!"

James smirked and looked up mesmerized as Lily came out in a stunning hot pink bikini. She gave him a look and dived in. She came up to the surface by Remus.

"Question Remus, why do you hang out with such losers?" she asked giving James a meaningful glance.

"That's beyond me, Lily…" he said with a laugh.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I have a meeting with the prefects and because, I'm head girl I have to go!" she said looking panicked "What time is it!"

"About 2:00" Remus said looking at his watch.

Lily sighed with relief "Oh, my meeting starts at 3:00"

"Er…Lily?" James said suddenly "I'm head-boy…"

"Your point being?" she asked agitated.

"Well…shouldn't I go too?"

"You never come!"

"You mean there has been more!" he asked flabbergasted at this news.

"Yeah, and you never come so I have to make excuses for you! 'Potter's sick', 'Potter has detention, 'He has too much homework'!"

"Wait, I never heard of any of these meetings…"

"Mcgonagall tells the school at dinner, the first week of every month."

"Well, no wonder why I don't know- I never listen to McGonagall's boring speeches!" he said smirking.

"Oh you think you're so funny, huh, Potter? Whatever, I'm going to get ready!" Lily said and got put of the lake and walked away, leaving James with a look of utmost confusion.

"Did I say something?" he asked causing Remus to roll his eyes again.

((Well, Remus didn't come out exactly as I wanted him to, don't get me wrong he does like his friends a lot, but he's annoyed because they keep bugging Lily…and I believe Remus had a thing for her when they were in school, but didn't act on these feelings for James's sake…I don't know, this is a controversial topic…anyway, Remus came across as a little…I don't know, like he didn't like James…that is NOT it at all ok? Review!))


	2. Author's Note

((AN Ok, I haven't been able to post anything on fanfiction in FOREVER! But, I want you all to know, I've written A LOT but I haven't been able to post it since I don't have internet…however Im going to be getting internet soon and I will post up a bunch of stuff lol ok? So, thanks to all my reviewers for being patient! Also, if you could e-mail me at just so I know that I still have fans out there and you don't all hate me lol thanks))


End file.
